1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reaction force adjustment support device, a method thereof and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In motocross (MX) which is one of motorcycle competitions, a suspension dedicated to MX is used. As the quality of suspension setting decides the issue, better setting is required.
In recent years, a suspension structure (combination of an air spring and an oil damper) is being adopted for suspensions dedicated to MX, in particular, for a front fork, which includes plural air chambers and using an air spring generating a reaction force by pressures of the air to be filled in respective air chambers (refer to JP-A-2012-092945 (Patent Document 1)).